


Always Come Back to You

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Tumblr Request: May i request "We swore not to leave each other anymore. Don't make me go through this again!" prompt idea for Mello with his childhood love? Fluffy angst pretty please 🙈
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 9





	Always Come Back to You

Mello cuddled them in his arms, the room just starting to fill with the dawn. He rubbed his hand up and down their shoulder as he stared out the window at the impending day. This was it. Everything he had ever wanted. It had been 6 months since they had come back into his life. No matter what, they made everything else he had to deal with worth it.

They grumbled as they stirred in his embrace and opened their eyes.

“How’d you sleep?” Mello asked just before he kissed their forehead.

“Great. I always sleep great when I’m with you.” They sighed as they sat up, adjusting their t-shirt, twisted with sleep, and stretched their arms over their head. “I’m really going to miss this.” Instant regret washed over their face as the words thoughtlessly left their lips.

Mello sat up. “What do you mean you’re going to miss this?”

“I should’ve told you sooner, I just didn’t want to ruin our last day together.”

“Where are you going? What the hell is going on?” His brow furrowed so deep his eyes were almost completely in shadow.

“I have something I gotta do. I can’t tell you details.”

“Just like that? You’re gone again? You know how long I waited for you? What it’s been like without you since I left Wammy’s? We swore not to leave each other anymore. Don’t make me go through this again!“

“I would bring you with me if I could, but I can’t.” Remorse filled the pit of their stomach as they looked at Mello’s expression. No one had ever been so betrayed before. “I promise I will come back. No matter what.”

“You’ve said that before.” He turned away and returned his attention out the window, a glare replacing his earlier calm demeanor. 

“I mean it this time. I just…I owe someone a favor. This is the last time we will ever be apart again.” They ran a gentle hand down Mello’s cheek, and much like his scar, they took in every detail as if trying to burn the memory of his face into their mind.

“You better mean it. I can’t take this again.”

They lay their head on his shoulder and looked out the window with him. “Like I said. No matter what…I will come back to you. I will always come back to you.”


End file.
